To Kiss a Puppet
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Hidan is bothered in how Sasori continues to watch him. Sasori soon shows him why. WARNING Yaoi or shounen ai If you don't like then DONT READ... Yaoi, hidanxsasori, hisaso or sasohi. Mostly SasoHi. Rated M for good reason.


Hidan looked outside of his room, he'd been in all day hiding and decided to take a trekk out now. Peering around the corner he heard nobody. Perhaps no one was home....

Suddenly he heard someone beside him singing the mission impossible theme. Turning to look, Hidan saw it was Tobi.

"What the hell are you doing...?" Hidan asked.

"Tobi is being sneaky with Hidan-san!" Tobi giggled

"Get lost." Hidan growled, "Zetsu isn't even here. Why're you? And how the hell did you get in? You're not a member..."

Tobi jumped around, "Tobi followed Zetsu-san!!!" He must've been grinning at Hidan from under the mask....taunting him.

Hidan grabbed him by the front of his clothing and threw him into Zetsu's room before walking away.

"Getting annoyed are we?"

Hidan spun around to see Sasori watching with a cool gaze.

"What do you want?" He frowned at the puppetmaster.

"Nothing yet..."

Hidan walked back towards his own room, forgetting his idea to trekk out and feeling Sasori's eyes watching his back all the way to his door.

Closing it behind himself, he frowned. What was with that guy? He'd been watching him for days. He'd just stare at him. Hidan shivered as he thought about it. All that had happened was one day Sasori had walked in on him performing a ritual. Ever since then Sasori had done nothing but watch his every move and he didn't know why.

He recalled the day Sasori had started watching him...

He had been lying on the ground in nothing but boxers and blood pooling around him. He normally had the door locked so he didn't notice when Sasori picked the lock and peeked in to talk to him. Sasori must've stood there for a while perhaps...He hoped not. But Sasori had heard him mumbling and moaning in the pleasure of pain.

Now he stood in the same spot that he had laid in as Sasori watched. It'd been three weeks and Sasori always looked at him different and paid more attention to him now. Just two days after Sasori had watched, he'd come to Hidan and talking about eternal beauty...

He didn't even know why Sasori had come to his room in the first place...

Hidan sat on his bed and sighed, no use worrying over it. So perhaps Sasori was getting interested in Jashin-sama and not him?Or perhaps Sasori was just being creepy...no need to stress himself over it...He wondered what it was like to kiss a puppet...wait...where'd that thought come from? He shook his head to clear the thought away.

He decided he'd take a nap....calm his nerves...

Laying on top of everything, Hidan lounged back with his hands behind his head and his left leg hanging off the side. He swung his leg back and forth in the near dark. All he had was a small lamp on his nightstand in which the bulb was dim.

With a small smile, he reached over and turned the lamp off before rolling over and falling asleep on his side.

---------------------------------------------

Hidan woke up what he guessed was a a couple hours later. Stretching his limbs, he noticed they ached from no movement. He must have been out for a while.

"Awake now...?"

Hidan jumped before reaching for the lamp. No use. Someone had taken the bulb.

"What do you want?" he snapped, "Hurry up and get out of my room."

"That's not a very nice way to say hello...."

He felt the presence of a small body in front of him, was the intruder truly that small? What were they thinking?

"Who are you....?" he frowned in confusion.

"Can't recognize me?" they pressed against him so he laid back down on the bed.

He could smell something....like a woodshop....they smelled of a woodshop....He only knew one person who smelled like that....

"Sasori?"

"Yes?" the puppetmaster's voice answered.

"Oh my god. What do you want?" He was really creeped out. First Sasori was staring and shit and now he was coming into his room?

"Not much...." he suddenly felt Sasori's lips against his neck, formed into a smile, "Just you...."

"Me!?What could you want with me?" Hidan gasped as Sasori suddenly bit down on his neck, "Goddammit...what're you doing?"

He could feel Sasori's smile and hot breath on his neck while something wrapped around his wrists, stopping him from escaping. Sasori straddled his waist and his breath caught in his throat.

"Sasori? Wha-? Why?" His eyes widened in the dark but all he could see was a darkened outline.

"Because I want you...."Sasori whispered, "I need you....."

Hidan began to really struggle now. Fear began to cloud his mind as to what was to come. He had to admit the puppet had his charms and looks but he really shouldn't...

"Stop struggling Hidan-kun.....you can enjoy it with me...." Sasori breathed, it made Hidan shiver.

"How can you enjoy anything?" He asked, "You're a freakin'doll."

He Felt Sasori stiffen, "Puppet, Hidan....not doll....puppet."

"Whatever, you still didn't answer my question."

"My body can't usually feel a thing but the body I'm in now can....I made it especially for pleasure....." He purred as he ran his hands down Hidan's chest.

Hidan shivered again, "Stop touching me! Goddammit! Go away! Get out of my room! Leave me alone!"

Hidan heard shuffling and unzipping and he realized Sasori was undoing his pants.

"Hey!" He yelled, "Get off! Stop it! Stop!"

He began to kick and struggle against whatever held his wrists down and held him immobile.

"Hidan-kun stop....you're acting like a baby about it.....you'll like it if you give it a chance...." Sasori slid his pants down and dropped them on the floor.

The immortal would have none of this, he began to yell and tried to hold his legs tight together while Sasori worked on removing his boxers. He wasn't supposed to do this! What would people think!? What would Jashin-sama think!?

He tried to thrash around like a fish out of water, but to no avail. Sasori held on and wouldn't let go.

After a couple moments of struggling, Hidan lay there and stopped yelling.

"About time...." Sasori said, "Thought you'd never stop....."

Hidan gasped as cold air hit him in sensitive areas. Sasori had taken his boxers. He felt as Sasori stroked his fingers along Hidan's length to check his size.

He chuckled, "You're a big boy aren't you?"

Hidan felt his breath coming short at the feeling. He was panting slightly as Sasori teased him.

"L-let me go....I don't want t-to do thiiissss...." Hidan struggled with the words from the feeling he felt.

"Your body says otherwise..." Sasori smiled against the skin on his stomach.

"S-stop...." Hidan felt an aching and Sasori's hands were making it feel better but he didn't want to. He didn't want to make Jashin-sama angry.

Sasori stopped touching him and Hidan groaned, his body begged for more. He wanted to feel it all, he wanted relief. But his mind screamed no. Said it was wrong. Said he wasn't supposed to, and it was bad enough that he wanted it.

Sasori slid off and Hidan felt something bigger put him farther on the bed. Sasori's quick hands tied his wrists above his head with Hidan's own chains in his room. A collar was placed around his neck and he felt the icy touch of another chain attached to the collar. He heard the other end of the chain being attached to the bed and he wanted to scream to be let go. But his body wouldn't let him...His body begged for more.

He heard shuffling and noticed as Sasori lit a candle. He'd apparently brought a lot and began to put them all around the bed. He even put some on the nightstand.

In the candlelight, Hidan noticed Sasori was wearing nothing but a all the candles were lit, Sasori walked out of range of the flames and dropped his bathrobe, facing away.

Hidan felt the ache increase as he looked at Sasori's body. As his gaze travelled along every inch he could see Sasori looked over his shoulder and smiled.

Hidan noticed off in the corner was what had aided Sasori in holding him down, a large puppet.

His eyes trailing back to Sasori, he felt his stomach twist and the sching just plain hurt now. Sasori looked so supple and his thin body begged Hidan to want it. He tried to tear his gaze away without much success.

Sasori leapt over the candles and was suddenly right beside him, climbing on top and straddling his hips again.

Sasori's hands began to gently touch and stroke Hidan, earning a small moan from the silver-haired man. Sasori leaned forward, his red-brown hair looked fiery in the candlelight. His deep brown eyes met Hidan's light lavendar one's and Hidan felt he couldn't move from that cool, calculating stare. Hidan's eyes opened wide as he looked back and Sasori smirked suddenly.

"What do you want Hidan-kun?" Sasori's right hand slid behind Hidan's head to play with his hair while his left continued to torture the Jashinist.

"....." Hidan couldn't find the words to tell Sasori to go away and leave him alone. In a pleading voice that he was surprised was his, he moaned, ".....mooore....."

"What do you say?" Sasori sneered, "Manners....."

"P-please....more....." Hidan groaned as his body begged.

"That's more like it..." Sasori trailed his hands down and spread Hidan's legs so he could get between them before thrusting in without warning.

"Agh!" Hidan felt a pain that he'd never felt before, gasping to get used to it.

"Didn't think you'd need preperation since you love pain so much....."Sasori said, "I may be wrong...."

"No...." Hidan heard himself say as he gave in to his desire, his body begged and pleaded and he couldn't take anymore, "M-move......f-fuck.......fuck me......"

Sasori chuckled before pulling out and thrusting back in.

"Ohhhhh god...." Hidan felt his mind tip and tumble at the mix of pain and pleasure, "D-don't st-stop......please....don't sto-stop....."

Sasori leaned into his thrusts as his hands began to touch and fondle Hidan's manhood again.

Hidan moaned with each renewed moment of pain, while his brain fought to control the ectasy of the pleasure.

Sasori tried to go deeper by pulling out all the way and stopping for a moment.

"Wha-what are you doing...?" Hidan gasped, "Pl-please....please please please please....oh god don't stop....." He screwed his eyes shut as he begged for more.

Sasori looked at Hidan with victory, he'd taken the S-ranked criminal and forced him from telling him to go away to begging to be fucked.

The puppeteer leaned forward and breathed on Hidan, "You want it...?"

"Oh god yeeeeesssss....." Hidan moaned in desire and lust.

"How much...?" Sasori taunted, holding Hidan's climax just out of reach.

"Ah! Pl-pl-pleeeeease.....s-so much......please....." Hidan groaned as he tried to reach, his bonds constricted his movement though.

Sasori gently touched Hidan in slow tantalizing strokes, meaning to drive him insane.

"God! Sasori please! Just fuck me already!" Hidan moaned.

Sasori answered by thrusting in as far as he could, earning a long moan from Hidan.

"Oh god....." Hidan saw flashes as he felt ectasy fill his body.

Sasori continued in the same pattern, his hand pumping Hidan and Hidan moaning loudly.

Hidan felt his body reaching it's end, "Sa-sasori! I-I-! Sasoriii!" Hidan moaned as he came, spreading white on his and the puppetmaster's chests and stomachs.

Sasori saw flashes as Hidan tightened around him. He thrusted one last time before releasing as well.

Sasori panted as he pulled out and crawled up to Hidan, actually feeling fatigued.

Hidan felt his chest rise and fall in heavy gasps while his whole body felt good.

"We ought to do that again sometime.....you agree Hidan?" Sasori smiled as he cuddled up against Hidan's side.

"Hell yeah...." Hidan sighed in contentment.

Sasori and Hidan soon fell asleep, a smile on both their faces.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hidan awoke, his arms were stiff and Sasori was laying beside him. The candles had burned low and Sasori looked up into his eyes.

"How do you feel....?" He asked the Jashinist.

"Pretty damn good....my arms hurt though...."

"Let me take care of that...." Sasori reached up and unchained Hidan's wrists.

Hidan looked at Sasori's lips, they looked so inviting....

After Sasori had unchained Hidan's wrists, Hidan brought his hands down to hold the puppetmaster for a kiss.

Their lips met for a moment until Hidan pulled away for breath.

"Enjoying yourself?" Sasori smiled.

Hidan nodded before pulling Sasori in for an open-mouthed kiss, his tongue pressing into Sasori's mouth.

Tasting Sasori's flavor, he brushed his tongue along the silky walls of the redhair's mouth.

Sasori closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, Hidan was a good kisser.

As Sasori pulled away, Hidan looked at him as if to say "Why'd you do that?"

"If I stay in here too long and someone notices I'm in here, people are going to wonder..." Sasori answered his silent question.

Hidan nodded and watched the puppetmaster get up to pull his bathrobe back on.

"How're you going to explain the robe...?" Hidan asked as he removed the collar around his neck.

Sasori pulled a bottle of soap out of his robe pocket, "Your soap was in the place of mine and I came in here to complain..."

Hidan chuckled, "You ass...."

The redhair stepped close again and laid another kiss on Hidan's lips, "Don't worry....we'll get another time...."

The silver-haired immortal nodded and watched Sasori leave.

"So that's what it's like to kiss a puppet...." He smiled as he laid back down to sleep, dreaming of the puppetmaster.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTE FROM AUTHOR:

Naruto chars are NOT mine. Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Tobi....none of them are mine. I do not own Naruto. If I did. The Akatsuki would've won by now.

This was a request for my friend HiddenMistninjagirl from Deviantart. First ever Hidan and Sasori and it was kinda challenging too. Anyways, hope you liked it! x3


End file.
